


Paint the Roses

by thewretchedlibrary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Black Comedy, Cardverse, Corruption, Drama, Gen, woo shit boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewretchedlibrary/pseuds/thewretchedlibrary
Summary: disclaimer: do u rlly think i want to claim responsibility for the source materialwarnings: none





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: do u rlly think i want to claim responsibility for the source material
> 
> warnings: none

_My little Luddy,_

_It's been so long since I've visited you. Hell, you might be thinking that I've disappeared from the face of the earth permanently! Or more appropriately, from the back of your head, for I can imagine you're too preoccupied with your "kingly duties” to still think of me as anything more than a nightmarish illusion from your childhood. Ha! I am too awesome to be considered as lowly and meaningless as a faded nightmare, especially by you._

_Well, enough about that, for I am still around! I suppose that right now, you and your queen are prettying yourself up for the meeting with all of those other monarchs. It certainly must be a very big meeting because, for once, the streets of all of your kingdoms are truly alive and bustling with the excitement of their visit. Just earlier I watched three ships drift away from their respective kingdoms with the cheers of peasants echoing behind them. Because they were truly happy or they were eager that the monarchs were removing their burden from the kingdoms for a short time? I can't tell._

_By now, you must be scratching your head and grumbling about how this letter is only muddling your poor little head (as well as the other letters on your desk). But before you angrily tear this up and toss the pieces from your highest tower, read my words carefully._

_My awesome presence will be gracing your palace tonight. I would like to meet with you alone, for while I do wish to see all of the progress you made and meet your visiting "companions", I have something quite unsettling to desperately inform you of. Yes, this is urgent secret is frightening even to someone mighty like myself! Unheard of, isn't it?_

_Though I am on edge (and part of me wishes to just watch all of the kingdoms slowly fall apart in foolishness), I simply cannot deprive you of my secrets and my awesome aid! You are my little brother, regardless of the fact you lack horns or a tail, so I must give you guidance for the days to come. What is coming will be more outrageous, trying, and sinister even than you can ever possibly deal with (and, of course, you've already seen plenty of outrageous and trying things as a king), but with my assistance, you will truly be awesome enough to bear it._

_Tonight, I would like for you to take a break from your "festivities" to privately visit me at the hour before midnight. You'll find me in the palace garden and within that hedge maze of yours, right in the center where the reddest roses bloom. Fret not, for it won't take long; you will soon resume your previous activities... with a heightened sense of preparation, that is._

_See you soon! And bring along some samples of beer tonight, would you? I've almost forgotten the taste._

_With love,_

_Your fairy godbrother_

**Author's Note:**

> "this will get better, i promise" i plead as i abandon this for five years


End file.
